


proved only by giving

by likebrightness



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's just that when she comes in with a blatant necklace of hickeys, they need a little more time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	proved only by giving

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Title from Andre Gide's quote: "Complete possession is proved only by giving. All you are unable to give possesses you." Written for [my kink bingo card](http://likebrightness.tumblr.com/post/6284775678/oh-hai-there-kink-bingo-card-some-of-you-are-not): possession/marking.

Heather tends to get in trouble with the make up artists. Well, not in trouble, really, because the show’s make up artists are discreet, know better than to say anything. Instead they just start giving her an earlier call. It’s just that when she comes in with a blatant necklace of hickeys, they need a little more time.

Naya smirks every time someone asks Heather about it. The blonde generally blushes and says something about blemishes before she changes the subject. Naya’s rather proud of Heather’s early call time. She loves taking her home after work, washing the cover-up off her neck to reveal the purple black bruises.

“You have to stop,” Heather says on a whine as Naya slips her hands around the taller girl’s hips.

“Why?”

Naya bites again, the back of Heather’s neck this time, the swoop of her trapezius. The blonde moans.

“People are going to figure it out,” she says.

The brunette doesn’t respond. Heather’s not Brittany, she’s not an idiot, surely she’s figured out by now that Naya can’t stop, won’t stop. She loves her best friend, adores everything about her except her cute little love story with her high school sweetheart. So the only time Naya will stop marking Heather is a week before Taylor visits. She loves the blonde, fucking adores her (and adores fucking her). She loves marking her as her own, knowing that Heather has constant reminders of whose she is. But Naya’s not self-destructive enough to mess up Heather and Taylor. Plus, she knows Heather would cry, and that fucking _wrecks_ the brunette, every time.

So she waits a week, puts up with missing Heather with an ache behind her sternum, then she bites and sucks and pulls back to watch the blood rush to the surface.

“Nay-a,” Heather moans, emphasis on the second syllable.

For all her complaining, the blonde needs it just as much. Naya knows that. She’s caught her looking in the mirror, tracing the rough edges of each hickey. They don’t talk about it, don’t talk about anything that serious, really. But Heather could shrug Naya off, push her back, not give her lips enough time on her skin. Instead, she clutches at the brunette, tangles her fingers in her hair.

Days after Taylor visits, or after Heather returns from Louisiana—that’s the only time they do anything at work. Heather shows up and stares at Naya like she looks _delicious_. The smaller girl shivers and can’t stop checking her clock, seeing how long it takes her best friend to pull her into a trailer or a dark corner.

It’s never long.

When they haven’t done make up yet, Heather arches her neck, inviting. If her make up is already on, though, she pulls her costume aside or off, gives Naya new skin to claim.

One particularly memorable reunion, they’d only been on set ten minutes when Naya realized she’d forgotten her script in the trailer. She rushed in to grab it and turned to head back but Heather was there, arms already around the brunette’s neck, kissing her hard. Naya made to move her lips to Heather’s neck, but the taller girl stopped her.

“Too obvious,” she whispered, before offering her wrist.

Naya didn’t understand at first, but when she saw the desperation in Heather’s eyes, it clicked.

“Do it,” Heather said.

And Naya did.

She attached her lips to the inside of Heather’s wrist, brushed her tongue over the sensitive skin, then sucked. Heather moaned. She sucked and sucked and used her teeth. Heather’s eyes fluttered closed and Jesus, Naya was already wet.

She knew they were taking too long, that people would wonder where they were, but she couldn’t stop. Heather moaned again. It sounded like she was close, just from Naya sucking her wrist, and the brunette really couldn’t help herself. She bit again and rubbed a knuckle between Heather’s thighs. The blonde tensed and shook and Christ, she just came.

Naya let go with her mouth, kissed the already flushing mark. When Heather’s eyes blinked open, she smiled gently.

“We have to get back,” Naya said.

“But I want to make you—”

Naya cut her off. It she heard the words, they’d never make it out of the trailer.

“I’m fine, let’s go.”

She wasn’t fine, really, she was fucking soaking. But they had no time, so they headed back to join everyone else. For the rest of the day, Heather occasionally brushed her thumb over the mark on her other wrist, and Naya had to press her thighs together and swallow hard.


End file.
